User talk:Mr. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez/Gear
Jaegerjaquez packs Nice stuff. All tested in game? Got any of the levellers looking into including? 19:32, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :Are these up for DL anywhere. 02:37, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Not entirely, you'll need to request them from me. I figure you want? I... I am the King!Talk 19:37, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Dibs? Dibs?? are you offering the .upks as well? 22:30, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :Ohhh requests are heating up, yeah they are tested, I have a buddy who served as a "Subject: Zero" guy. And yeah pretty much everything is doing ok. However on rare occasions I seem to find the weapons not entirely working as I would like them to and then update the package. As I recall Dr. C. F. I do have your GamerSpy ID on my friends-list I could send you the .upk's for the 1st customweapons and customitems packages (if you're nice enough, ;-P ). :However if you just want one of the weapons I could duplicate the linked items into a separate package and send it. I... I am the King!Talk 19:36, July 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Is this all for the PC version? I play on the 360 and I would love to get my hands on one of these. Montybrady 16:55, June 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Sorry mate, all PC. I... I am the King!Talk 19:36, July 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::Console gamer problems... Montybrady 17:35, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :::::Again, sorry can't help it. I... I am the King! 20:12, June 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Don't sweat it lol. It's high time I got BL for the PC anyway. Montybrady 23:54, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Goty likely to hit steam summer sale soon. usually its 7.50 ish (usd). 00:13, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :And I just made you double-time your PC purchase ;-) I... I am the King! 08:55, June 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Boner achieved. Will be getting soon. XD Montybrady 21:36, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :::Probably wonderin' what the 2nd pack will look like don'tcha? I... I am the King!Talk 19:36, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Download? I would like to have the download for this pack. Please? Feenecks Chompski (talk) 18:00, July 17, 2012 (UTC) :On it's way dear friend, as we speak (or me in this case) I'm uploading the pictures of my 2nd weapon pack, however I still have to do some last checkups to get it all ready to ship to the public. I... I am the King!Talk 19:36, July 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks! Feenecks Chompski (talk) 19:45, July 17, 2012 (UTC) :::So did you check the new items? I... I am the King!Talk 20:17, July 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::They are AWESOME! Do you have a skype, or steam? It would be easier to talk with that. The Obliterator seems very painful. Like an "Unforgiven" with a masher accessory. Feenecks Chompski (talk) 20:33, July 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::We could just use the chat here on the wiki... Anyways, you haven't got a idea on how powerful the OBLITERATOR REALY IS! RHAHAHAHAHAHA! I... I am the King!Talk 20:42, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Do you have to have the Grimmjow shield equipped to find these weapons in chests or from Crawmerax? Feenecks Chompski (talk) 22:34, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :As explained on the page itself, equip the shield, and start killing random stuff. No, chests do not count, only killin'. I... I am the King!Talk 22:36, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :PS: Don't forget to leave a picture behind of any possible finds you make, thanks! Grimmjow Shield Will it still work if the shields lvl is dropped from 69 using willow tree? Mr Monkeybacon (talk) 02:21, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :You mean back to lvl. 68? Then, yeah it'll work no matter what level req. it has. I... I am the King!Talk 09:38, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Red Text Effects Do the red text on the weapons convey any special effects, or are they simply there because they're cool as hell? 21:41, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Kase :They don't add anything, they are just there for the kick, but the sometimes hint towards what the weapon can do. I... I am the King!Talk 14:15, July 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Same guy here, but is there any chance you'll upload a list of the effects of each weapon type? It's hard to what the special effects are on some weapons, so I can't tell which I prefer. 02:02, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :::Making some clips for Youtube. I... I am the King!Talk 13:07, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Cannot get it to work Sorry never downloaded any weapon packs or anything before, I installed borderlands in C:\Program Files (x86)\Borderlands and when I put the files in C:\Program Files (x86)\Borderlands\WillowGame\CookedPC\Packages and add the Grimmjow shield to my inventory I level it back to lvl 44 for my soldier but when it loads my game it crashes borderlands.exe please help as I love modding and these look sweet :I'm having the same problem as the gentleman above. Adding the Grimmjow shield to my inventory causes my game to crash when I load it up. : 02:03, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :to clarify b4 i leveled the item down i did try the original lvl 69 item but still the same result was this crash message Bemis8521 (talk) 02:43, July 22, 2012 (UTC)Bemis8521 : ::First off, do you operate on MAC or Windows? Since this could be the cause. If not then the Grimmjow Shield code is wrong, I'll post some others down here in a few. Also note that all 3 packages need to be present to operate on nominal levels. No, these weapons are not modded (as stated above) they are indeed not made by Gearbox, but by me using legally published software. ::If things keep proceeding like is, then I'd suggest you contact me on my GamerSpy ID = xIx_Grimmjow_J_xIx, maybe a man-to-man talk could solve things. ::I'm sorry if you were inconvenienced, I'll get it to work. I... I am the King!Talk 14:15, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :::I've added a different code to the main-page, and re-boxed it to prevent any unwanted digits, try it. I... I am the King!Talk 14:25, July 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::Tested it myself, the code does not crash my game, and I even cleared my inventory out from all my own-made gear to be sure. I... I am the King!Talk 14:34, July 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'm operating win 7 64 bit on an alienware aurora R3 with an intel 2600k 8 core factory overclocked cpu 8GB RAM and an Nvidia GeForce GTX580 and heres what happens when I import the code from the main page on willowtree: ::::then I load B-lands, then load my character and it crashes. Ah, I see, now that you've uploaded a pic. I can see what you are doing wrong. What you do is create a new item, then you select Import from backpack as an Insert Command, but you need to use the Import Item button (total left) on your newly created item. I think that's what is bothering you. I... I am the King!Talk 16:41, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Apologies but for some reason it still wont work here is the step by step of what I'm doing I've added new items from the hall of fame gear calc page dozens of times and the items were all working however they didn't rely on new weapons packs so I'm not sure what's going on here or if I'm having a weekend brain dead thing goin on. :Oh geez, this is turning out to be quite the hassle. Ok let me think... There a few things I can think of now. :Solution 1: :Duplicate the 3 packs and place them in the general DLC folder, like so: :Then try to operate it, this might do the trick, since this is the way I had it work on my friend when we tested the creations. :Solution 2: :I'll try uploading 1 other Shield/CommandString combination. However this is not going to be the most prettiest of shields though. I... I am the King!Talk 18:24, July 22, 2012 (UTC) TDW_gd_customitems.Custom_Items.Gearbox_Grimmjow gd_shields.A_Item.Item_Shield TDW_gd_customitems.Body.body1_Gearbox_Grimmjow gd_shields.LeftSide.leftside3 gd_shields.RightSide.rightside3 TDW_gd_customitems.ManufacturerMaterials.Material3_Gearbox_Grimmjow gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Gearbox gd_shields.Prefix.Prefix_Quality4_Harmonious TDW_gd_customitems.Title.TitleP_Gearbox1_Grimmjow 1 5 0 70 :Solution 3: :This is going back to the foundation, the question is: Have you downloaded DrZed's patch / etc.? If not, then GOdo so. I... I am the King!Talk 18:30, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :When I put the .upks into the packages folder, I load willow tree, then import from clipboard then get a message saying "invalid clipboard data. reverting to old saved values". 21:34, July 22, 2012 (UTC) ::You mean the preceding (new) code or any other Grimmjow Shield codes? As this should do the trick and have you installed the DrZed's Patch? That one is drastically needed for User Created Content (as stated on the Gearbox Forums). Also try to duplicate the .upk's into the General DLC folder, it'll probably prompt a "Ambiguous File" response when you run the game, but just ignore this and proceed. I... I am the King!Talk 13:18, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Appreciation ::Grimmjow I appreciate the efforts but I think the problem may be my actual game installation as my cat had destroyed the original disc and subsequently the computer caught a virus resulting in a hard drive format I no longer had b-lands and had to resort to more drastic measures to acquire borderlands again (we'll leave it at that) so I think it may be the installation not being "official" thank you for your efforts again and maybe I will be able to get my financially poor hands on another hard copy of borderlands. ::I was having problems getting it to work, but your rapid response really helped out. I appreciate that you kept it up so fast. Is there anything on the Steam Sale that's moderately cheap that you'd like as a gift? You deserve something nice, methinks. 02:04, July 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::No gifts needed, you said you need finances to get another hard-copy of B-lands in your "poor hands" (as said). Then I'm not the one to take any money any further from you, I'm just disappointed that it didn't work out as all for you. However I am making a video for Youtube (my first ever) so I hope that will still the needs for the time being. I hope you'll get everything rectified, and that I'll see you with my Gear soon. ::::Cheers! I... I am the King!Talk 13:12, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Proof that the 0.1% and 0.01% is MORE than enough. As people commented on the 0.1% and 0.01% chance ability's being to slim. Behold the following drops, these pic's were taken after my 1st kill-streak in Skag Gully. TheDrop.png|Results of the 1st killingspree with the Grimmjow Shield. Antelope.png|The Dahl Antelope. EqualizerDrop.png|It's not a TDW weapon, but who cares, hot damn... Stingray.png|The Dahl Stingray, as it's probing a Skag. Crux.png|Same as the Equalizer, it's not a TDW item, but who cares? Altair.png|The... HOT DAMN~~, nice~~........... So there you have it (I called DIBS on the Altair/Equalizer), and yes that is a authentic Behemoth. I... I am the King!Talk 14:52, July 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- :Shortly after, just around the corner: : :So for the rest who would like to comment on these percentages in the future, No, it's fine as is. I... I am the King!Talk 15:03, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Finds after equipping the Grimmjow Shield Guys you can Put your finds here, these are my finds so far: Juiiice.PNG|JUIIICE famine.PNG|Good for Plaugebearer. earthquake.PNG|Shaking the Ground. oooooooooh.PNG|Vladof. 2015-01-23 00001.jpg|Fortification, my first pearl Grimmjow custom weapon 2015 Dr. Zed Patch Steam version I've just recently read about the Zed patch not working on Steam versions of the game and I have to ask how to apply your mod now. I've already applied the Zed patch (except for the nvcpl.dll because I've read that it's mostly the reason why saves get corrupted) and pasted your custom gear upks into the packages folder in cookedpc, but my game crashes whenever I load up the character which has the grimmjow shield. Other characters are loading up fine. Removing the grimmjow shield with willowtree allows me to load up that same character with no problems so the save definitely didn't get corrupted. Help? Thanks! TapSiLogMACHINE (talk) 17:44, January 22, 2015 (UTC) : Okay so I got my character to load up with the grimmjow shield by using the nvcpl.dll. I hope my saves don't get corrupted haha. Confirmed working for me cause I've seen some custom drops already. Thanks! TapSiLogMACHINE (talk) 18:43, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Loot level I've ran around in PT2.5 and got various 68-69 gear, in PT1 (post knoxx as level 69) and got various level 59-60 gear. Nothing unusual there. But when I created a new character, giving it multiple grimmjow shields (of different levels) and played through it all the way to level 12 (switching from a level 2, level 6, level 10, and level 12 GMJ shields along the way) but all of the uniques that I've picked up are only level 3, while all other regular loots are level-appropriate. Am I doing anything wrong here, with the fresh character? TapSiLogMACHINE (talk) 13:46, January 23, 2015 (UTC)